


Solicitude

by GillyTweed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, one shots, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: A bunch of unedited prompt fics with the theme of hurt/comfort/injury so my brain can get back into the groove of writing





	1. Mundane Injury

**Author's Note:**

> It's been far too long since I've properly written anything, so I'm trying to get back into it by writing small things. Feel free to send in prompts here or at my tumblr @gillytweed

Lexa chuckled as Clarke groaned loudly beside her as she drove. Clarke sat curled in the passenger's seat, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a bag of ice balanced on her head. Lexa knew she shouldn’t be finding it amusing, but Clarke was moaning like it was her last days on earth. In reality, the worst that the injury could be was probably a mild concussion.

“Don’t laugh, I’m in pain.” Clarke griped, hunching down further and drawing her legs up to her chest. “It’s your fault I’m like this.”

“And I apologized, although you should have probably been paying attention when you knew a baseball would be coming at you.” Lexa had to hold in a snort when she caught sight of Clarke’s pouting scowl in the corner of her eye.

They’d gone to play a friendly game of baseball with their friends, which had gone rather well until the final inning when Clarke had gotten distracted by a passing dog and had been hit in the head with the ball. Now Lexa was driving her over dramatic girlfriend to the hospital to ensure she wasn’t in any sort of actual danger.

“It’s not my fault. Dogs are too cute to exist.” Clarke slumped even more in her seat, her pout ever present.

Lexa sighed in fond exasperation. It was amazing to see how easy going and playful Clarke could be when it was just the two of them. When at school, or even around their friends, she’d become a bit withdrawn, her smiles coming less easily while her demeanor was more serious.

Many people had said the same about Lexa, even Clarke herself when they’d first started dating, but to Lexa that just made their relationship make more sense. They understood each other, how they each reacted to things, and Clarke was downright witty when given the chance, so there was really no reason why Lexa wouldn’t have fallen in love with her, but what had made Lexa completely enamoured was how calm she felt in Clarke’s presence. With Clarke it was like her stresses melted away, letting her relax in a way that she’d never managed before dating the blonde.

“Dogs are indeed cute, but I’d prefer that you don’t sacrifice brain cells just so you can look at one a bit longer.” Clarke snorted at her response, then groaned and brought a hand to her head as she winced. “How bout once we make sure you’re not too hurt, we go get some pop and chips, and have a movie night? We can watch Cats & Dogs.”

“You hate that movie.” Clarke eyed her as she adjusted the slowly melting bag of ice, scepticism obvious. Lexa sighed again as she pulled into the hospital's parking lot, not responding as she focused on finding a parking space.

“Because it makes cats look like evil monsters when really they’re just fluffy balls of love with claws, but you love that movie and you’re the one who’s hurt,” She finally managed to reply as she put the car in park and turned to her girlfriend. “We could always choose another one.”

“No, I’m okay with this arrangement.” Clarke smiled and leaned forward to peck Lexa on the lips. She winced as she pulled away, the ice bag slipping from her head.

Lexa returned the peck with one of her own, smiling softly as she pulled away. “Good, now let’s go make sure your brain hasn’t turned to mush.” 


	2. No Anesthetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So I'm thinking something similar to when Abby had to operate on Raven without anesthesia, but this time Lexa is the patient. Clarke can be the one offering Lexa comfort with Abby operating or Clarke can be operating while Costia offers comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two small fics in two days! how d'ya like them apples!

A sob ripped through the air, a noise Clarke had never heard, and never wanted to hear again. Lexa trembled on the table, curled on her side with her shirt stripped away to reveal a bloody wound. Shards of metal shredded her flesh, blood welling up and oozing slowly.

Costia cooed softly near Lexa’s head, her hand trapped in a vice grip by Lexa’s. The older warrior glanced up quickly, swallowing as she watched Clarke disinfect her hands with alcohol. Her attention quickly returned to Lexa when a choked whimper burst from her throat. Clarke tried to block out the sounds, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand.

The tent they’d been given wasn’t ideal. It was far from the sterile operating theatres of the Ark with it’s wooden table and dirt floors, but it would have to do. Lexa needed the shrapnel taken out as soon as possible, they couldn’t wait for other options that might never come.

She moved on to organizing her tools, sterilized with alcohol and flames, clenching her jaw when her hands shook. She was hesitant to start, mind filling with all the things that could go wrong. She could cut wrong, Lexa could lose too much blood, their camp could be attacked. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, closing her eyes as she breathed deeply. She needed to focus. She will save Lexa, and she’ll do it before the rogue Arkers found them.

“Put this in her mouth.” She spoke softly as she handed a thick strip of leather to Costia. “We don’t have anything that will act as a sufficient anesthetic.” Costia nodded stiffly, fingers trembling as she took the gag. Clarke moved herself into position, ignoring Costia’s soft words and Lexa’s sobbing cries. She examined the wound, feeling rage and disgust at her former people.

The splinter group had begun using grenades and mines filled with shrapnel. Weapons with the intent to harm and kill slowly. It made her feel sick but she swallowed it down. She needed to remove the shrapnel, clean the wound and seal it, then she could work on getting her vengeance.

Raising her scalpel, she nodded to Costia, who doubled her attempts to keep Lexa distracted. Those efforts quickly became useless as Clarke began pressing the blade into Lexa’s flesh, drawing out a muffled scream.

She worked quickly, removing the shards of metal one by one, and Lexa’s cries slowly grew weaker. Costia continued to whisper small comforts, gripping at Lexa’s hand and stroking her hair. Lexa jerked, voice hoarse and tired, when she poured disinfectant over the finally empty wound.

“Halfway there, Lex, almost done.” She quickly got out a needle and thread, and began to stitch, pinching the flesh together and sewing it closed. The entire operation must have taken somewhere around an hour, but it felt far longer than that, like years had passed as she tried to hold her love together.

When she finally began slathering on healing poultice and wrapping gauze over the wound, everything had grown quiet. Costia held her face near Lexa’s listening to her soft, laboured breathing and watched as her eyelids fluttered, pulling her towards unconsciousness.

“If she survives the night, she’ll be okay.” Clarke murmured, drawing Costia’s attention. They had no way to replace the blood Lexa had lost, so all they could do was hope that she could recover. She slumped a little, supporting herself on the table with bloodstained hands. She felt exhausted, ready to collapse on a soft bed with the two people she loved, but Lexa needed monitoring, and warriors needed direction, there wasn’t any time for a break.

Straightening up with a groan, she shuffled to the wash basin and began to scrub at her hands, blood making the water turn a ghastly red. She jumped a little when a hand gently gripped her shoulder, but she relaxed when Costia’s arms wrapped around her waist.

“I moved Lexa to the bed.” She nodded, letting her head fall back onto Costia’s shoulder. “You should join her. Indra can manage the warriors, and I can watch Lexa.” Clarke huffed a laugh, turning her head so she could press a kiss to Costia’s jaw. It was just like the older girl to know what needed to be done and handle it before Clarke or Lexa could really begin to stress about it.

“Thank you.” Clarke murmured softly, letting Costia lead her past the blood stained table and over to the bed in the back of the tent. Lexa lay resting peacefully on one half of the bed, body wrapped in furs and blankets. Clarke shed her coat and boots, then awkwardly clambered over Lexa to the other side, flopping down with a huff. Her body suddenly became heavy once she was laying down, her exhaustion rushing up to the surface. She just barely registered the feeling of a blanket being placed over her before sleep overcame her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come hit me up on tumblr @gillytweed


	3. Guilt and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yes!!! I love it when people ask for these kind of prompts! Here we go: one of the nightbloods is accidentally killed or seriously hurt in a Lexa-led training exercise. Cue Lexa blaming herself and Clarke comforting her. Thanks!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEHOLD! A THING! I totally ignored school work for this cause screw it, I deserve to have fun sometimes.

Clarke sighed as she exited the back room of the infirmary, doing her best to wipe the blood from her hands. The accident hadn’t been intentional, a slip on uneven terrain, something that could happen to anyone, but it had resulted in a training sword through the leg of one of Lexa’s novitiates. There had been a lot of blood, but Clarke could safely say the child would live.

Looking up, she sighed at the sight of Lexa curled up, asleep, on one of the examination tables. It had been hours since she and the other healers had begun the operation to remove the sword, and she doubted Lexa had left the room in that time. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she let herself relax, holding the breath for several seconds before letting the air stream from her lungs.

Letting Lexa sleep for a few more moments, she went over to the wash basin to finish removing the last of the blood from the creases of her fingers and the edges of her fingernails. When she turned around, she smiled softly at the sleep idled look Lexa was giving her from across the room. The Commander blinked, raising her head slightly from where it had been resting on her arm.

“Clarke?” Lexa croaked, her exhaustion obvious. As Clarke drew nearer, her heart clenched as she could see the slight redness around Lexa’s eyes that came with tears.

“She’ll be fine. She’s resting now, as you should be.” Lexa sat up on the bed, swallowing down her protests under Clarke’s stern gaze. She came closer, standing between Lexa’s knees to be as close as possible. Clarke gently took Lexa’s face into her hands, her thumbs massaging beneath tired eyes. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Her voice was soft, as comforting as she could make it, but the way Lexa’s eyes turned downward told her that she wasn’t convinced. Lexa always felt guilt for the things she couldn’t control, and considering she had been the one to lead the training exercise, the guilt must be far more intense.

“It’s time to go to bed.” She murmured, pulling Lexa closer so her head rested against her stomach. A sigh escaped the older girl, the slightest sound of a sniffle hidden in the harsh exhale. They stayed like that for several moments, only breaking apart when the rest of the healers exited the back room. A few nodded in their direction while chatting about the schedule they’d set so someone was watching the young Nightblood every moment, but they didn’t stop. They cleaned their hands quickly and trickled out until it was just as barren as before, just her and Lexa and the flickering shadows cast by the candles.

Clarke held her hand out wordlessly, Lexa’s fingers weaving with hers so she could tug her up to stand. “Time for bed.” She said again, guiding Lexa to the door with slow steps. The halls were deserted and dark, a few lonely torches the only thing to light their path.

They walked to their rooms in silence, never letting the other go. Clarke could feel Lexa trembling slightly through their joined hands, and it made her want to pull the older girl into a tight embrace and never releasing her. Instead, she tugged gently, speeding up until they were almost jogging. When she peeked back over her shoulder, Lexa kept pace but continued to look downward, lost in guilt ridden thoughts.

She hurried into their rooms, closing the door so they were isolated from the rest of the world. She didn’t let go of Lexa, despite the other girls grip loosening, guiding her to the large dresser next to the bed. Only once she had Lexa sitting on the bed did she let go.

It only took her a moment to get out two sleeping gowns, but in that time Lexa somehow managed to shrink into herself. Tucking her legs up as much as she could without getting her muddy boots on the covers, and hunching until she could rest her forehead on her knees. Wordlessly, Clarke tossed the gowns on the end of the bed, then knelt to begin unlacing Lexa’s boots. The older girl looked up at the feeling of them being tugged off, eyes watery.

“We should have stayed in the training yard.” Lexa mumbled, voice thick. Clarke continued removing articles of clothing. Jacket, shirt, pants, then slipping the soft gown around Lexa’s form.

Lexa had taken her class of Nightbloods out into the nearby forest, thinking it would make for a nice change while training. Of course, the forest was far more uneven than the yard that had been trampled by countless boots. Clarke could understand feeling responsible for someone, but she also, after months of being around Lexa, she’d learned that she couldn’t take responsibility for everything, especially things out of her control.

“Remember when that hunting party was killed by bandits when I organized them?” Clarke cupped Lexa’s face again, gently forcing their eyes to meet. “What did you say to me?”

Lexa sighed, closing her eyes as she recalled. She’d held Clarke that night and whispered reassurance, saying that accidents happen and not everything could be planned for. Clarke could practically feel Lexa’s fond exasperation when her eyes opened again.

“Have I ever taught you the saying ‘do as I say, not as I do’?” Clarke rolled her eyes, smiling. At least Lexa had the energy to be snarky, that was a good sign.

“Skaikru has that saying too, and I don’t think it applies here.” Clarke leaned down and pressed her lips lovingly to Lexa’s forehead, leaving them there while she continued. “Give me a moment to change, then we can cuddle.” Lexa nodded, smiling when she felt Clarke’s lips tilt up against her skin.

It didn’t take long for Clarke to change, tossing her clothes in a pile with Lexa’s to clean up later, then crawling under the warm covers to snuggle into Lexa’s side. They shifted a bit, getting comfortable, then eventually settling on facing each other, Lexa’s head tucked underneath Clarke’s chin while they held each other.

“Good night, Lexa.” Clarke mumbled into Lexa’s hair, rubbing small circles into Lexa’s back with her hand.

“Good night, Clarke…” The small circles stopped as Clarke heard the hesitance in Lexa’s voice. “Could we… go early to the infirmary tomorrow?” Clarke smiled at the question, resuming her earlier movements.

“Of course. I’d think she’d want to see you anyway.” Tension seemed to drain from Lexa’s body, her relief palpable. Clarke just hugged her closer, continuing with her little circles until she was certain the other girl was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hit me up on Tumblr @GillyTweed


	4. Ice skating mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: grounders still ski in the winter and ice skate on frozen rivers lakes (winters are much harsher after the bombs). They do so mainly to move around but Clarke is quite taken with ice skating and begs Lexa to teach her. It goes well, until Clarke decides to try one of those fancy jumps she saw on recorded footage when she was on the ark. She smaks her behind really hard. Cuddles and Lexa eye-rolling a bit ensue. Also bonus points if Clarke is a brat about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one done! I'm on a roll! I am also still accepting hurt/comfort prompts so feel free to come over to tumblr @GillyTweed and send me some :p

Lexa sighed as she ducked into her and Clarke’s shared tent, carefully balancing the small basket of food she’d managed to procure from the mess tent. The warmth inside was welcome, but the long whine that came moments after her entrance made her shake her head in exasperation. She loved Clarke, she really did, but how did the blonde grow up to be so dramatic.

“Lexaaaaa, I’m dying!” The blonde groaned from where she was sprawled out on her stomach in front of the fire pit. A layer of furs had been set up underneath her, placed just out of reach of the crackling flames.

“You are fine, Clarke. Bruises will not kill you.” Shedding her thick coat, she hung it next to the pairs of ice skates they’d been using earlier that morning. She’d been attempting to teach Clarke how to skate, holding her hands as the blonde had slowly moved forward on wobbly legs. Once Clarke had gotten the hang of it, she’d been zipping around the small frozen pond, laughing breathlessly. It seemed her confidence had become cockiness, resulting in a mildly sprained ankle and a bruised behind.

After shucking off her boots, she padded over and plopped down next to Clarke, who inched closer and laid her head in Lexa’s lap. The blonde pouted up at her, blue eyes wide and watery.

“But what if I broke my tailbone? What if shards of bone make it into my bloodstream? What if I’m like Tony Stark but can’t save myself cause magnets don’t work with bone?” Lexa sighed, rolling her eyes as she started laying out the food.

“I have no idea who that is, but I assure you that you are fine, and I’m quite certain you know you are fine as well. You just want attention.” Lexa tapped a finger gently against Clarke’s nose, drawing out a giggle. They fell into silence while Lexa finished getting out the food, bread and cuts of spiced meat with gravy, the perfect ingredients to make a warm sandwich. Soft cheese, along with a container of steamed vegetables came next. The last thing to be pulled out was a bottle of fruit juice, made during the fall harvest.

“Um, I don’t think I can sit up properly with, um…” Clarke trailed off, motioning with her hand towards her unfortunate injury.

“You’re bruised ass?” Lexa finished for her, chuckling when Clarke gasped with fake incredulity.

“Commander! Who has taught you that rude word? Was it Raven? It was Raven wasn’t it?” They laughed together as Lexa finished putting together two plates, setting one within reach of Clarke.

“It was Anya actually. She read it in a book a long time ago and taught it to me while I was her second.” Lexa shook her head, smiling as she took a bite from her meal. It was obvious she looked back on that portion of her life fondly.

“Did she teach you any other ‘bad’ words?” Clarke asked, raising a brow teasingly as she too began to eat. Lexa chuckled as she began listing off swears, and some words that made Clarke’s ears pink cutely, until both their plates were scraped clean.

“So, what have we learned today?” Lexa asked, her voice melodic, after she’d put the last of the food away. She returned to her spot on the furs, sliding down so she lay on her side next to Clarke. Clarke sighed, pillowing her head with her arms.

“Don’t try to do dangerous things that I don’t actually know how to do, even if they look really cool.” Lexa chuckled at her flat response, leaning in to peck Clarke on the cheek.

“Don’t worry, we’ll go skating again once you can sit without feeling pain,” Clarke just sighed, nodding into her arms. Lexa took that as the conversation being over and snuggled closer, pressing into Clarke’s side and throwing an arm over her back. “For now I think a nap is in order.”

Clarke sighed and hummed in agreement, turning her head so she could peck Lexa on the lips. The peck turned into a soft kiss, their lips moving gently against each other for several seconds until they pulled away for air. They settled after that, slowly drifting off into sleep as the fire crackled beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me up at my tumblr @gillytweed


End file.
